Valagator's Ninjago One-Shot Collection
by valagator
Summary: All of my Ninjago one-shots will be uploaded here, just in case you think you'll miss one. I may upload some to this archive exclusively, so maybe this is worth a follow if you like my one-shots and want some extra! All Greenflame currently, but some Bruiseshipping should also be included. Ratings may vary. ENJOY! REQUESTS ARE OPEN!
1. High Winds

I got the idea for this story while watching _Tornado Alley_ on the Weather Channel. This is a no powers AU. But I guess they're still heroes in a way!

* * *

Lloyd~

 _When the siren went off that day, I knew my world would come crashing down around me. It was a normal day, the skies were fair, and it felt like another uneventful morning._

As a 12th grader, I sit in my AP calc class, my chin resting in my palm, and eyes drooping. The entire K-12 school is supposed to be attending the 7th grader's play in twenty minutes, but the clock hands can't seem to move fast enough. I successfully tune out my teacher's excessive droning, and turn my head to the side, facing the window. My lids lift, and I let out a small gasp. The sky has turned from blue to black amazingly fast. The only remaining traces of blue sit on the very edge of the horizon. I stealthily lean over to my left slightly and flick my friend Jay in the head.

"Ow!" He whisper-shouts, sending me a glare that wouldn't even scare a second grader. But I can't smile this time. I just casually nod my head toward the window, silently signaling him to look. He rolls his eyes and looks over my shoulder to the window, but when he sees, his eyes widen just as mine had. I can see the hair on his arms standing on end; that happens to him before ALL thunderstorms, even if they're not predicted. I guess it's just a power he has. He has just as bad a feeling as I do. This is not normal May weather. Our teacher has stopped talking, so I turn my head back to the front of the room, expecting to get yelled at for being distracted, but he's not doing anything. He's just looking out the window, just as Jay and I were.

Just then, the PA crackles to life, and our principal's voice booms throughout the classroom.

* * *

"Students and Staff," He starts. "If you haven't noticed already, the clouds outside are coming in, and the NWS (Ninjago weather Service) has issued a tornado alert for our town. I'd like everyone to stay calm, but we will not be releasing students to their next classes. All students are to stay put in their classrooms until the storm passes. The show will also be postponed. That will be all." And the voice fades, and the PA shuts off with a click.

I look around the room to see everyone's reactions. Jay doesn't look surprised, since he already knew from his instincts. The girl sitting next to me on my right, Skylor, doesn't seem to care. Her father is a convict who just got into Cryparium prison for organized gang fighting. She just studies her cuticles and twirls a lock of curly red hair around her left pointer finger. Then there's the boy sitting behind me, Griffin. I turn around to face him, but he just looks as hyper as ever. He's the star of the track team, and swears that he can run a mile in under three minutes. He always looks like he's had too much coffee. Then there's Cole, who sits in front of me. He looks mildly frightened, since he's secretly afraid of storms. We've been friends since I came here from boarding school a few years ago, and through that crazy growth spurt that made it look like I'd aged six years in a day. He's head of the art club, and is the best sculptor in the school. To his left sits Neuro, who has a sick white and grey haircut. He just sits there, stony faced as usual. He's quiet, but he can tell what you're thinking just by studying your body language, it's crazy. Sitting on the other side of Cole is Zane, who looks unbothered as he returns his pencil to his paper, eager to write more notes. I swear, the dude's inhuman! He's so smart, he could be a droid! And lastly of the people I know or care about in this class is Kai.

'Ahhh' I sigh out loud just thinking about him. He has perfectly messy spiked brown hair, and beautiful red and gold eyes. He's a spot welder, and is always trying to be around some kind of fire. Yes, I'm gay. Not many people know it, because I'm careful of whom I tell. Anyway, he looks a little panicked, I wonder why. Last, and most certainly least, is our teacher, Mr. Garmadon. Everyone else just feels neutral about him, but I don't like him much. It might have to do with the fact that I'm his son. Anyway, he has a bit of fear in his eyes, but quickly composes himself.

"You heard him! Okay, now let's get back to learning!" Garmadon says, his usual strong and even voice now unsteady. He goes back to teaching, despite the obvious unsettlement of the class. I tear a piece of paper from my notebook, and start scribbling down a note.

'Dude! I have a bad feeling about this storm. I think something bad is going to come from it.' I write, before tapping Cole twice on the back. He puts his hands over his head so that it looks like he's stretching to the teacher, but he's really just grabbing the note from me. I watch the back of his head while he reads it.

"Ahem. Lloyd?" I hear. I accidentally flinch.

"Y-yes?" I ask, nervously.

"What is the answer to the equation? I saw you writing so diligently, you must have the answer." He says. Crap.

"Uhh…" Is all I can get out. I'm about to just admit that I wasn't listening, but,

"The answer is x=23" A voice says. Kai's voice. He is staring at me. I give him a grateful smile, and he smiles back. I turn back to my father, who has a grumpy look on his face.

"Correct." He mumbles. Just then, a crackle of thunder rolls through the room. Then a flash of lightning. A few small shrieks are heard, but nothing more. Here comes the storm. Mr. Garmadon puts down his piece of worn down chalk and sits in his chair. "You can have the rest of the class off due to circumstance. Stay quiet. And yes, you may go on your phones." He says. I stand up, and walk over to Kai as the rest of the class starts muttering to eachother, or pulling out earbuds from their bags.

"I just wanted to thank you for that answer back there." I say as coolly as I can. He blushes, and… wait. BLUSHES!? Anyway, he blushes, and smiles.

"No problem, green machine." He says. Now it's my turn to blush. I always hear something green. Today it's my shirt, yesterday it was my shoes, etc. My eyes are bright green, and my hair is bleach blonde. Before I can respond, a loud thump echoes through the room. Everyone quiets, and it's so still you could feel the suffocating feeling of everyone's stressed breathson your own sweaty neck. There, on the window, is a huge spider-webbed crack in the thick glass. Then another thump resonates. I can see out the other windows as I lean on Kai's desk; hail. The biggest hail I've ever seen. It comes down lightning fast, tearing through tree branches and sending them splintering to the ground below. Then, the rain comes. It starts slow, but then gathers momentum, coming down in heavy sheets within a few seconds of the start. It streams down the window, following the trails in the now cracked glass.

"Away from the windows!" I vaguely hear Garmadon say in the background, but I don't really hear him. I'm too mesmerized by the spectacle happening outside. Then, I feel a pair of strong hands pull me away. I turn around quickly, coming nose to nose with Kai.

"S-sorry," I say, embarrassed.

"It's okay." He says, gently.

"Kiss already!" I hear Jay yell. I step out of Kai's arms, and smack Jay.

"Shut up, Zap Trap!" I tell him angrily.

"Make me, Green Bean!" He jokes. I lighten up and chuckle, before a bolt of lightning illuminates the room. I hear a small whimper, and suddenly a scared Cole is right beside me. Zane walks over after him.

"This is no ordinary storm, my friends. This is a supercell, a very dangerous weather system that sometimes produces tornadoes.' He informs us. Cole gets closer to Jay and I. Soon, Kai walks over and joins our small group.

"You may want to see this!" He says, panic obvious on his face. He leads me back to the window. Outside it, I see a huge cloud. Only it's not a cloud; it's a tornado.

I shriek and jump back, panicking. Just then, another voice comes over the PA system,

"Attention all staff and students. A large tornado is approaching the school. Move all people away from windows and put as many walls between you and the outside as possible." Then the click of the PA turning off comes back.

"Okay, everyone. Follow me to the band room." Garmadon says. And for once, I agree with him.

* * *

We follow him down the hall, which is crowded with other students. I look through one of the windows and see Ash, a wannabe Kai, packing up his things. In another room, I see Camille, nervously running her fingers through her purple hair. We finally reach the band room, which is the innermost room in the school. We squeeze into the instrument closet, all of us barely fitting.

Jay and Zane are on my left and Cole on my right, with Kai basically sitting on my lap. I would usually blush considering that my crush is basically on top of me, but I'm too afraid. Just then, the lights in the small closet cut off. A few frightened whispers are shared, but otherwise the room is completely silent; the usual hum of the school's generator halted. But then it starts. A humming turns into a low rumble. The low rumble turns into a terrifying sound; it sounds like a freight train heading right for us.

"Guys, this might be it. It was great being your friends." Zane says.

"Ditto. But let's not think about that. We will live." Cole says, even though his voice is shaking, and he probably doesn't believe it himself.

"Ahh!" I yell, and cover my ears. It feels like my eardrums are being crushed from the changing pressure. The roar is getting louder and louder. I can hear things crashing, and screams everywhere. The tornado has found its way into our school. I can hear the AC units being torn off the roof, and crashing down in the hallways. I subconsciously hold the closest thing to me as tight as I can; and that 'thing' happens to be Kai's hand. He grips it back just as hard, to show me that he's with me.

Suddenly, the roar gets deafening, and bright light comes into the room. Rain drenches me from the new hole in the ceiling. We are looking up into the cone of the tornado.

I can see the winds and debris swirling around a central shaft; and that's where we are. I feel a sharp pain in my leg, and flinch. Kai's eyes find mine through the rain. He looks as terrified as I feel. I turn my head through the blinding rain to Cole, Jay and Zane. They all have their arms over their necks, but Cole doesn't look to good. I can't tell though. A piece of wood slices into the side of my face, and something hard hits me in the arm. Just as suddenly as it began, the winds died down, but the rain still poured. I take the time to look to the rest of the room. Kids are sprawled everywhere, and… and.. .

I try stand up but my injured leg does not make it easy. I finally make my way through the pack of confused and traumatized people to a now downed cabinet. Underneath it are a pair of legs; my father's legs. Under another cabinet is a hand, twitching. I want to throw up, but I turn my head away. Everyone else is staggering to their feet, trying to process what had happened.

"Morro!" A girl screeches. She runs to the hand, and grabs it, holding it in tears. I feel horrible for her, but I can't bring myself to look at my father. I look down at my bloody leg, which I can feel is about to give out. Kai, Cole, Jay and Zane make their way to me. Kai grabs my unhurt arm and puts it around his shoulder to hold me up. He is pretty much unhurt, other than a pretty sizeable gash on his cheek.

"Is everybody okay?" I yell over the drum of the rain. I get a few yeses and some no's, but I mostly get silence. Everybody is too stunned to react. I do a quick scan around the room, and no one accept the obvious are hurt; I'm the live person with the most injuries. Kai leads me out of the closet, and whole band room, (If you can even call it that anymore) and sits me in the hall. I grit my teeth in pain. He looks back at me, with worry clear in his face. My other friends come out, and kneel down next to me.

"Are you okay?" Jay asks. I nod, the pain making it hard for me to open my mouth to reply.

"Y-Yeah." I finally get out. "Go check on the rest of the school and see if anyone needs help. The place may be unstable, so you're going to have to move like ninjas, okay?" I ask them. They nod, and they're off in a flash. But Kai is still here.

"Look, you're going to be okay. We're going to make it through."He says to me. I nod, holding my tears back. He looks at my bleeding leg. "I'm going to have to tie this off, okay? It'll help stop the blood." He says.

"Go for it." I say through my gritted teeth. He takes his shirt off, and grunts as he rips it into strips. He uses one half to cover the actual wound, and the other to form a tourniquet. I squeal in pain. He looks up, but I signal him to finish. As he works, I study his now exposed chest; the muscles contorting, and stress creating knots.

"There." He says, sitting back. He surveys the destroyed halls, and the blood spattered walls. "Huh." He licks his lips. "I wonder who's blood that was…" He whispers.

"You know, I never thought this kind of stuff happened to people like me…" I say quietly. Kai scootches towards me. The other students are running through the halls and out the exits now, but we ignore them; we're in our own debris filled world. "I thought this stuff only happened to extraordinary people… the stories of the people on TV seem so unreal, that I could never imagine it happening to me… but now that it has…" I look at Kai. He has an unreadable look on his face, but with a small smile. "I don't know what to do with myself." Suddenly, Kai moves forward, and presses his lip firmly to mine. I gasp, before letting my eyes slide shut, and enjoy this sliver of light in this darkness. He pulls back.

"You are not ordinary. This tornado hasn't changed you. It's just given you a new perspective." He says.

"I've had a thing for you for so long, I was scared to ever let myself get closer to you than a friend, because I knew that since I was different, I would scare you away…" My vision is getting hazy from my blood loss.

"Lloyd… I've had a thing for you too. But… that's not important. The past isn't important now. What matters is the present." He says. "Oh God, Lloyd… we need to get you to an ambulance." He says, rushing to his feet and picking me up as my vision swims from blurry to clear. He runs with me in his arms, and I can hardly register the sounds of sirens as Kai struggles through the rubble. My vision fades.

* * *

~~Three Weeks Later~~

We found out later that the tornado that hit our school was an EF 4; the second most powerful tornado. There were three deaths; Morro, my father, and someone named Clouse. I escaped the storm with a broken femur, five stitches in my arms, and a few days of recovering my lost blood. Kai and I have been inseparable ever since; he even came to my father's funeral. Cole, Jay, and Zane have been seeing me as much as possible, bringing me candy and balloons from my other friends. The tornado carved a six mile long and half mile wide path. It's something I'll never forget as I help with the plans for the new school; making sure there is a memorial to the dead on the wall in front of the school. Kai and I are officially dating, and I have a new respect for the things I have. But I have to earn the respect of the world around me. But I plan on following my dreams and becoming a pro martial artist, with my best friends by my side. I can't forget that day, and I can't forget what I've learned. After all, my friends do call me the Green Ninja.


	2. Ninjago: What am I Reading?

Yo! Much update such wow! I'd like to thank OtakuDemonOfBlue, Samiam2468, Kairocksrainbow, and all my other fanfiction friends for inspiring this chapter!

* * *

"Hey guys, look at this!" Dareth says excitedly, waving his phone in the air like the crazy guy he is .  
"We don't care about Donald Trump flappy bird, Dareth." I grumble, sitting on the couch and putting my arm over my tired face.  
"IT WILL BE THE FUTURE LLOYD GARMADON!" He announces, quite loudly I might add, but then composes himself. "No, it's about you guys!" Now I'm interested. The others and I crowd around Dareth, eager to see what has happened.  
"It's called fanfiction, and you guys are all over it!" Dareth says with glee.  
"What does that even mean?" Kai asks, yawning.  
"It sounds weird." Cole says, losing interest.  
"Go on it yourselves, just search fanfiction ninjago." Dareth tells us, then sits back in his leather chair. I roll my eyes and take out my green IPhone, and open safari along with everyone else. I search the words, and click on the link that says 'Ninjago fanfiction Archive' and look at what comes up.  
"It appears to be a writing website for novices." Zane says.  
"Yeah, obviously. I'm going to click on one and read it." Jay says. I look through the page until something catches my eye. 'Ninjago:Faded' by OtakuDemonOfBlue is the title. The description is _'Being a ninja is great, isn't it? Well, not for Kai, he's going through a tough time. He thinks that nobody understands or cares. He is slowly changing for the worse... Hopefully, Lloyd shows him that he isn't alone (Rated M...blah blah blah... Greenflame, self harm, etc.)_  
What is this? What is greenflame? Is Kai ACTUALLY self harming?  
"Hey Kai?" I call over to him.  
"What's up, green machine?" He asks, laughing and ruffling my already messy blonde hair.  
"Are you self harming?" The smile melts off of Kai's face.  
"N-No. Why would you think that?" He asks nervously. I show him the description. "It's just a story, Lloyd." Though he doesn't look any more relaxed about it.  
"What's greenflame? The author made it seem pretty important." I say, clicking on the title so the full story appeared. Before reading, I see that the others are mesmerized by their stories, too. Cole looks angry, Jay looks confused, Nya looks happy, and Zane just looks stoic. Kai is still looking over my shoulder.  
"Let's do it." I say, starting to read.

.,.11 chapters later.,.

I'm in absolute awe. Kai's mouth is hanging open. Wow.  
"So I guess we know what greenflame is, now." I laugh nervously.  
"Yeah..." Kai says quietly.  
"That is some messed up shit." I whisper.  
"No kidding... Though I kinda wanna read another one..." Kai says, pulling out his red phone and sitting next to me. I try to find another story. I find one called 'Real Life' by Valagator and read it. It's really good! The next one I find is by Samiam2468 and it's called 'How to live the wrong way:a Kaia story' I just can't stop reading these. Until my phone dies. I take that as a cue, and get up.  
The others are still reading their stories, and they are really sucked in. I walk behind the couch and look over Kai's shoulder to see what he's reading. I see the title, it's 'Ninjago: A Jump Back into Time!' By OtakuDemonOfBlue again.  
"Kai!" I say into his ear, startling him.  
"Yeah?" He asks.  
"What do you think about this... greenflame stuff..." I ask nervously. He blushes as bright as his fire and looks me in the eyes.  
"I kinda.." His voice goes quiet "like it..." He finishes, smiling at me. I smile back at him.  
"JAY!" Both Kai and I look up when Cole calls out.  
"What?" The Lightning ninja answers.  
"I found this thing called bruise shipping..." Cole says. Kai and I look at eachother and bust out laughing.  
"What's so funny!" Jay asks, throwing a pillow at each of us.  
"Oh you'll see!" I say.  
"It appears that P.I.X.A.L and I are in a... Ship?" Zane says.  
"You know, guys, I think I like this fanfiction thing. Maybe I'll trust Dareth more often!" Kai says.  
"Not!" I say after, and we both start laughing. I fall onto the couch, right onto Kai's lap. I stay there though, it's actually pretty comfortable.  
I look up at his smiling face. I whisper to him "Maybe these greenflame shippers are into something." He smiles and nods. And that is how fanfiction brought a family even closer.

* * *

Had this idea at 10:00 at night and thought it was cute! Btw all the writers and stories I mentioned in here are real, and you should read them! These are my favorites! Anyway...  
PEACE AND PIZZA! (New sign off since I got tired or BEAST OUT!)


	3. May I Have This Dance

Hey guys! This is a song fic based on 'May I Have this Dance' from High school Musical 3. This is my first happy Ninjago story! Is that bad? Eh, I guess I'm just a good depressing writer. ** _c'_ ~**

* * *

"Hey... You okay?" The voice of an emerald eyed blonde asks from behind me. I inhale a sharp breath, and keep looking out over the railing of the bounty.

The stars are bright, and they twinkle in the icy night sky of Ninjago. My breath forms small carbon clouds in front of my lips as I exhale. I hear soft footsteps behind me, and I feel his presence next to me.

"Lloyd... this isn't right." I say, not looking at him. If I looked at him, I'd probably burst into tears.

"What isn't right?" He says, angrily. I feel him back away, and hear him pacing behind me. I just keep staring out at the frozen sky, and the water, frosted with moonlight. "If loving you is wrong, then..." He pauses, fuming at my stubbornness. "I don't want to be right." He finishes, quietly. I sigh.

"Hiding this is just making me want to reveal it more." I strain. "I can't handle it." I turn around to see his upset face, tears glistening in his emerald orbs. It's tears my heart out. I take his hands in mine, and look into his eyes. "You're so important to me... I just want everyone to know that you're mine." I say. He sniffles and smiles.

"Kai, I feel the same. But I won't let their opinions ruin what we have." He says. We're terrified of what our fans will say, but more importantly, how our teammates will treat us.

"You know I love you." I say to him, pulling him closer to me. "So… can I have this dance?" I ask him, a small smile on my face. He smiles back.

The faint sound of soft music from the village floats to us on the wind. We start swaying to the gentle beat, and he rests his chin on my shoulder. I take my hand and pull his chin up, locking my rubies on his emeralds.

He clumsily moves his feet, and laughs at his incompetence. I laugh with him. Our conversation from earlier is being quickly forgotten as we dance in the crystal moonlight.

I spin him, and the grace from our training catches up with him, and he nimbly returns to my grasp. His smile is blinding. We're now really dancing, using the whole deck. The sky above us lights up with reds and greens, and we dance in the moon's spotlight.

I spin him again, and bring him back, before he spins me. We pull together again, laughing in the perfect scene. I take a risk and pick him up, lifting him from one side and putting him down on the other.

He's a great dancer, his golden white locks blow into his face. I brush them away with gentle fingers, then using them to caress his cheek, and my other hand rests on his hip.

I press my lips to his temple as we spin, doing delicate turns on the wood that we have been on so many times. We've both sweat here, bled here, and discovered here. I watched him grow into a warrior on this worn wood, and we've gone on many adventures. My power has grown thanks to him... I'd do anything for him.

"I love you." He whispers in my ear. I shiver at his closeness, loving it so much. I wish we could be like this all the time.

No one has ever made me feel as loved as Lloyd has. Not Skylor, not even Nya. I shared everything with Lloyd. He shared back. We've cried on eachother's shoulders so many times. His eyes are still staring deeply into mine, so much love is in them, but also respect and friendship. He's not only my lover, he's also my best friend.

"I won't ever leave you." I whisper to him, and he hugs me tighter. His green suit fits him perfectly, the color highlighting his fair skin. His dark past is forgotten, all the good he's done has completely paid it back. His heart saved mine. His optimism saved my my mind from darkness. If it weren't for him, I probably would have succumbed to the power of the elemental staff. When I saw his terrified face below me, I fought the power, and destroyed the staff.

Our dance is turning into something more, whispers of green and red surrounding us, until we're surrounded by a gold, green, and red tornado. It's the most magical feeling I've ever felt. Lloyd's deep green eyes stare thoughtfully into mine, amazed. His arms grip my neck even more. It feels like we're... connected. I can't describe the feeling. All I can say is that it feels like we're... fused.

The tornado dissipates, and we stand still, wrapped in eachother's arms. I draw circles into his back with gentle fingers. I line up my other hand with his, those long, slender fingers calloused and rough from years of fighting and training.

"Your hands are so beautiful." I whisper to him. He giggles, a rose blush dusted on his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"Everything about you is beautiful." He says, always determined to one-up me. I laugh, and press my forehead to his. The spotlight of the moon still on us, and the green and red aurora over our heads still glistening.

I put my hand on his cheek delicately, and he leans into it. His eyes flutter closed gently. I smirk at his cuteness. I could never give him up... never. He opens his eyes, and once again stares into mine. I can't take another second.

I press my lips to his, and this time, my fiery eyes slide closed in pleasure, loving the moment. His lips are soft, slightly chapped, but perfect all the same. He nibbles my bottom lip, asking me to open. I obey my younger partner, and feel his tongue slip carefully into my mouth. I moan quietly, and play with the elastic of his green pants. I feel goosebumps on his arms, but keep kissing him. He puts one hand under my shirt, and I shiver at the contact of his cold hand, but use my power to warm it up. It's not just my power that has me feeling hot.

I disconnect my lips from his, with a grunt of disapproval from Lloyd, I might add, and move to his neck, kissing and sucking.

"Can I... mark you?" I ask him. He nods.

"I'm yours, and you're mine." He replies. I lower my mouth to his collarbone, and bite down. Hard, but not too hard. I run my tongue over the spot. I pull away, knowing that what I did will surely leave the desired mark.

"Ahem... You guys done?" A voice asks. Lloyd and I freeze. His hand subtly comes out from under my shirt, and I let go of his pants. I turn around to see Cole standing in the doorway, a smirk on his face. My own is burning, and Lloyd's is bright red.

"Uhh.. Cole..." I say, backing away from Lloyd, but not far, and scratching my neck with embarrassment.

"Not just me." He says, and the rest of the team comes out onto the deck. Jay, Zane, Nya, and Sensei step out. Sensei is the first to open his mouth to speak. I brace for the worst. I expect a scolding from him on how wrong what we did is, but I get quite the opposite.

"It seems you two have finally decided to make things official." Sensei says.

"S-Sensei..." Lloyd starts, but Sensei Wu raises a hand to stop him.

"We all fully support you, and I'm sure your fans will too. Our position as a team is to encourage you to do what makes you happy. If being together makes you happy. We are in no position to judge." He says. I smile.

"Thank you, Sensei." I say. I take Lloyd's hand, and look at his face out of the corner of my eye. He looks ecstatic that we don't have to hide it anymore. And I'm sure I do, too.

"Pay up." I hear Cole whisper to Jay. I turn to see Jay grumpily fishing some crumples bills from the pocket of his pajamas and thrusting them into Cole outstretched hand.

"You guys bet on us?" Lloyd shrieks.

"Yes. You were very obvious." Zane says. Wow. Even the mi droid could see it. I guess we weren't as inconspicuous as we thought.

"Well, you're adorable together." Nya gushes. She walks up to me. "I'm so happy for you, Kai!" She says, embracing me quickly.

"Hah! Yeah... I'm happy too." I say, looking at Lloyd's and my joined hands.

"Wait... how did you know we were up here?" I ask.

"I heard yelling, and got up to see what was going on. I saw you two dancing, and got the others." Cole says. Oh god. That means he saw the whole thing...

"That joined tornado was beautiful." Jay says. I blush again.

"Thanks..." Lloyd says.

"We'll leave you two." Nya says, pulling Jay and Cole below deck by their ears, much like a mother would. Sensei follows, with a smile on his weathered lips.

Lloyd and I walk to the railing, hand in hand, staring at the frozen sky, and the water, frosted in moonlight, and we know that this is how it's supposed to be.

* * *

I really hope you guys liked this story! I really enjoyed writing it, and... yeah. ANYWAY PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


	4. Your Warmth

A DEPRESSING ONESHOT! Idk why all my stories are so depressing lol. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"It'll be fun, they said..." I pant, running through the woods, with a red-brown eyed brunette on my tail. The snow is coming down heavily, and my green thermal jacket isn't doing much to help me stay warm. I hear Kai's breathy laugh.

"Yeah... why did we let them leave us here?" He says as we run. The others were on this camping trip, too... But they left. Jay was cold, and the others wanted to go home, too. But not us, of course. We wanted to wait it out, because we... I don't even remember. All I remember is Kai's eyes looking at me excitedly, and I couldn't resist staying with him.

"Why did we have to be so far from the road?" I yell over the wind, and get a mouthful of snow. We keep running, trying to get back to our car. It's snowing too much for us to use our dragons, so we have to get back on foot. And then I remember. I slow to a stop. "Shit." I say. Kai stops next to me, his hands on his knees, hunched over. Snow is glistening in his spiked hair.

"Wha-What?" He pants.

"They took the car. We were going to ride our dragons back." I say. He groans.

"Great. My hair will be messed up even more." He jokes, trying to make light of the situation. I just punch him in the arm.

"Kai, you're so WARM!" I exclaim. I can't help it... I wrap my arms tightly around him, and nuzzle my head under his chin. I can feel his fast heart rate through his shirt... surely it's from the run...

"W-what are you doing?" He stammers. I back off blushing. He has a light blush decorating his cheeks.

"It's cold." I say, and brush my shaggy blonde hair out of my eyes. When I put my hand to it, I feel ice coated in it. I pull my hand back, and look at it... and it's coated in blood. Kai stares at it.

"What did you do?" He asks, walking through the now probably three inches of snow and grabbing my freezing hand in his warm one.

"It happens when my hands get too cold in dry air." I explain, shoving my hand back into my pocket. "We should keep going." I say, turning back to the trail, which I can only see thanks to the clear lack of trees. I squint into the whiteness.

"Yeah... the highway shouldn't be too far from here." He says, and we start sprinting up the trail again.

The trail feels like it's never going to end, and my whole body is freezing cold. Finally though, after what seems like twelve hours but is probably just a quarter of an hour, we reach the parking lot, and then the highway.

"Great. No cars." Kai says in defeat. He turns to me, eyes blazing. "Time to start walking." I nod, and rub my hands together. I shiver uncontrollably, and it's not a tiny one. It's one of those giant shivers that shakes your entire body. Kai notices, ad walks over.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asks, concerned. I nod, but he pulls me in for a hug, anyway. He is so warm...

I snuggle into his chest, and try to ignore the blush I get when I hear his heart thudding in his ribs. If only he knew what this is doing to me...

"Okay." I say, letting go even though my body wants nothing more than to stay with him like that forever. "Let's keep going." We turn at the same time, walking side by side in comfortable silence. The snow is coming down harder than ever, and I walk as close to Kai as I can get... to keep warm, of course. Suddenly, I feel his hand firmly grab my freezing one. He laces his fingers between mine. I look down at them, with a small smile gracing my face. I look at him, and see that he's just looking forward, but with a bright blush on his cheeks. I may be freezing, but he's making me feel so warm.

I let go of his hand to stretch out my stiff fingers. He looks at me, smirks, and then sprints off into the snow.

"What? KAI!" I yell, laughing. I run after him, before hearing a curse.

"Fuck!" I hear him say.

"Kai?" I shout, now with worry, and I follow his footsteps. I hear him cursing quietly. I find him lying in the snow, with his hand gripping his ankle.

"Are you okay?" I ask frantically, dropping down next to him.

"Yeah." He says through gritted teeth. He looks up at me with his perfect eyes, glistening with tears he'd never admit were actually there. "Lloyd... I don't think I can walk on it. I'll be fine. Just go get the others. My powers will keep me warm." He says.

"Are you crazy? I'm not leaving. No ninja left behind." I say, before pulling him onto my back. He's heavy, but not something I can't handle.

"Lloyd..." He starts.

"Shut up and let me do this for you. You always save me, let me save you." I say, my voice strained from carrying him. I just keep running, not letting the cold stop me. I'm the green ninja, I can handle a little cold.

About an hour later, we finally make it into the city. My hair is iced to my forehead, and I'm sweating. Kai has yelled at me countless times to put him down and leave him, but I would never listen. I slow to a jog, and even though its practically a blizzard, and night had fallen about twenty minutes ago, people are out roaming the streets, but not many.

"Seriously, Lloyd. You're going to collapse. We're in the city, I'll be fine." Kai pleads. I once again refuse. I keep walking, now entering the shadier part of town. I can hear sirens in the distance. I hate coming through here, but it's the fastest way to the bounty from here.

I pant, and use my shoulder to scratch the ice from my cheek. We're passing a dark alley, and a pair of huge hands suddenly reach out and grab me, causing Kai to fall from my back an lands on the ground with a thud.

The hands wrap around my chest, and throw me farther into the darkness of the alley. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"I don't appreciate homos on my street." A deep voice says. I can smell the drugs and alcohol on his breath.

"Let go of me." I try to say strongly, but it just comes out as more of a broken squeak. What kind of ninja am I?

"No, you and your boyfriend need to be taught a lesson." He cackles, taking one hand from holding me, and using it to punch me hard in the face. I get thrown back, and my head hits the brick behind me, and I hear a crack. I fall to my knees, and the snow burns my hands.

I climb to my feet with a ragged breath, only to see him punching and kicking Kai hard in the sides and stomach. I feel a strong flare of anger.

"Leave him alone." I growl, an orb of green energy building in my hand. I shoot it at him, but it's weak, since I'm so weak from the cold. He just stumbles, and walks quickly and heavily to me, getting so close to me, I can see his unshaven face in the low light.

"Lloyd!" Kai yells, his voice cracking.

"So, you think you're tough blondie?" He pushes me to the wall, pinning me. "You think I don't know who you are? You're the fucking green ninja!" He spits in my face. "You see how powerless you really are?" He whispers, before I feel something hard press to my stomach. I stop breathing. I know what it is.

"Lloyd! No no no no!" I hear Kai saying, and the sound of him dragging himself over.

"Kai... Save yourself." I say.

"I think I should shut you up." The man says, smiling with his yellow teeth.

I hear the cock of the gun, and then hear the bang. My stomach is on fire. I slip to the ground. My legs won't work. I can taste metal, and I'm wondering why. I put my hand on my stomach, only to feel a warm, slippery liquid running over my fingers. Blood. My blood. I cough. It's hard to breathe... why is it so hard for me to breathe?

"Lloyd! No no... Please, no..." I can see a blurry version of the fire ninja. I can feel his tears falling on my face. I know why. It's because I'm dying.

"I.." I cough.

"No! Don't talk! I knocked out the guy and took his phone. I called the guys. They're c" I don't hear the rest. It's hard to hear anything. I have to finish what I was saying.

"I love... you." I say. I can't focus on his face, so I look up into the snowy sky. It's so pretty. I close my eyes. It feels better. The dark is so soothing. I feel something on my lips. I know it's Kai's lips. I can't kiss back. I just barely manage to open my eyes to see his open, staring into mine. I love the color of his red-gold eyes.

"I love you too." His voice cracks. He knows I'm dying. We both know. My head falls to the side. I feel numb. I can see red staining the snow next to me. I smile. I can feel Kai's face pressed onto my chest, and almost hear his sobs.

I close my eyes. I let out my breath. You're so warm...

* * *

Hop you liked! PEACE AND PIZZA MY LITTLE ALLIGATORS!


	5. I'm (Not) Boken

_A/N: I think I should change my username to 'Depressing Ninjago author' XD. I'm not even close to depressed myself, but I think that's because I write these stories, and get it all out. It helps. ANYWAY, FORGET THIS DEPRESSING SHIT! LET'S MOVE ON TO SOME EVEN MORE DEPRESSING SHIT!_

* * *

 _"Stop. Stop. Stop."_ I tell myself every day. Every. Single. Day. It's like my mind is on autopilot to do this. I walk into the bathroom at midnight, roll up my sleeve, take out my small knife, and cut. I know it's not right. I know it's stupid. But I can't stop.

Today is no different. I tiptoe out of the bedroom I share with my brothers, and do what my mind wants. I don't even think twice about it. My sleeve goes up, I choose a spot, and go at it. It's quite simple, actually. My mind wants the relief.

Being so powerful isn't exactly forgiving. Sometimes, it feels like I've lost more than I've gained. My childhood, my parents... all gone because of this status.

Blood is beading up in the shallow cuts. It's almost like that crimson is all of my problems, just flowing out of me. My angst, my urges, my hatred. Hatred at myself for being so weak. The urges to throw myself in harm's way. The angst of watching the man I love fall for another.

I usually don't cry, I just do the deed, clean up the porcelain sink, and go back to bed. But tonight... tonight I feel tears well up in my eyes. I squeeze them closed. I'm focused on one down. Kai...

I slam my fist into the counter. Why did I have to be born like this? Why did I have to be... a mistake?

I keep my sleeve rolled up, and just stare at what I've done to myself. I almost laugh at how ironic it is. The one who is supposed to be the strongest, is actually the weakest.

I hold my head in my hands, hunched over over the sink. My fingers dig into my knotted hair, and my breathing intensifies. I look up, my green eyes seeming to belong to someone different; someone broken. I'm no better than a broken toy.

I've stayed too long. I silently put my blade under the faucet, scrubbing off any proof, and put it in my pocket. I wipe the blood off of my arm with one of Kai's red towels, and put it into the hamper. I pull my sleeve back down over my shame, and turn to the door. It's open.

"So this is what you've been doing." A soft voice says from behind me. I freeze. A hand appears on my shoulder, spinning me to face the owner of it. Kai. Of course. I refuse to look at him in he eye. I can't face the disappointment that will surely be written all over his face.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asks. I stay silent, still looking at the white tiled floor.

"Tell me." He says gently. I stay silent.

"TELL ME GODDAMNIT!" He says forcefully, shaking my shoulders.

"I COULDN'T!" I scream back, my entire body shaking. His grip on me loosens, and I back out of the door, walking down the hallway. I look into our room, and find the others huddled at the wall, eavesdropping. I just keep walking, turning it into a full on sprint. Down the halls, onto the deck, to the railing... over the railing.

The wind feels blissful in my face. I summon my dragon to carry me to the ground. The second I'm down, I run. And I won't come back.

They can't use someone as weak as me. I'm not strong enough.

I run to the mountains, and sit at the base of a cliff. I put my head in my knees, and let it all out.

I hear the pounding of feet on the ground and heavy breathing. Scooting back, I scratch my face on the sharp rocks. I don't want anyone to see me.

"Lloyd! Please, don't do anything stupid!" I hear Kai's exasperated voice plead. I can see his hand ignited in a torch, and him searching for me. His face turns towards me, his golden red eyes narrowing. His face is highlighted in the amber of his flame, and shadowed from the darkness of the night. He walks quickly towards my hiding spot.

"Just leave me." I whisper, hiding my face in my arms. I can feel his presence beside me, his warmth making me feel colder.

"Lloyd... I promised that I would protect you..." He says. I can't look at him. If I do, it'll just hurt me more.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, unintentionally burning me, not with his fire, but with his presence.

"It's not fair... why can't I be normal?" I ask him. I look into those rubies, my depression deepening from the knowledge that he's not like me.

"What do you mean?" Kai asks, sitting down next to me.

"I... I... I can't..." I say. I look away, but his gentle fingers turn my face towards him. He keeps his hand on my cheek.

"You're my best friend. Whatever is wrong, we can get through it together." He says. A light drizzle has started to fall, and thunder rumbles in the distance. He pulls up my sleeve, and looks at my cuts, new and old.

"I guess I have nothing to lose." I say. I might as well just tell him now... and get the rejection over with. I take a deep breath, but...

I let out the breath, and look at his expecting face. I may never get the chance after I tell him so...

I just go for it.

I lean forward quickly, and before he can react, I press my lips to his. He tastes spicy, but also... sweet. His warm, soft lips, molding to mine... lips that aren't rejecting me. I pull back, but he uses his hand to bring my lips back to his. I pull back in confusion.

"You-you didn't reject me..." I say, surprised. Kai just smirks, though his cheeks are rosy.

"How could I ever?" He says, bringing us together once again.

If it's still raining, I can't feel it. He accepts me, even though I'm broken. Maybe he can fix me.

I bring my hand to his soaking hair, my cuts burning, but me not caring. I play with his tangled locks, and nip at his bottom lip. His arms a circle my back, and long fingers find the hair at the nape of my neck.

"Lloyd... am I the reason?" He taps out in morse code on my back as we continue to assault eachother's lips forcefully. But that makes me break off.

"Well... partially." I whisper. I stand up to stretch my legs out, and shake my head to rid it of the water.

"I... I'm so sorry." He says, getting up himself and hugging me.

"N-No... I just... I was just... Overwhelmed. My mind has been pretty messed up since Morro possessed me... he didn't just use my body... He taunted me so I wouldn't want it back." I explain softly, with a round if fresh tears coming to my eyes.

"You should have told us..." He says.

"I didn't think you would care... I guess I'm pretty messed up." I say.

He gently kisses my neck, eliciting an animalistic sound from me that I never knew that I could make.

"Is that your sensitive spot?" He asks, wiggling his eyebrows, getting an embarrassed smile from me.

"I guess..." I say. He pushes me up against the side of the cliff, pinning me, and kissing me more, getting more of those weird moans from me. My hands go to his hips, fingering the elastic on his pants.

A flash of lightning takes us out of our euphoric wonderland.

"We should get back to the bounty..." Kai says. He brushes some sopping white-blonde locks behind my left ear. His face is serious. "And you're talking to Wu the second we get back. You're going to get better, Greenie. And I'll be with you every step." And with that, we walk to the bounty.

Hand in hand, heart to heart.

* * *

Yay! A happy ending! No more of that killing like I did in 'Your Warmth.' That may have been a one-time thing. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


	6. This is Love

A/N: Hey guys! This was requested by NerdyJD. (I know this isn't EXACTLY what you wanted, but it just felt right to me) I wanted to avoid the time traveling cleshe's with this, story, but tell me if I utterly fail XD. ANYWAY, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Ugh! Kai! I'm part of the team too! Why do you still treat me like a little kid?" The young green ninja asks after the older red ninja takes the book he was reading.

"If you want me to stop treating you like a kid, why don't you stop acting like one?" Kai asks, revealing the comic book that was hidden among the pages of an old leather bound book. Lloyd bites his lip and looks down, knowing that he's lost.

Kai sighs, and runs his hand through his spiked chocolate locks.

I laugh quietly from my perch on one of the mast beams, along with my green eyed best friend... yeah. Friend. That's all we are... yup. Anyway, older Lloyd and I try to stifle the laughs escaping our lips. Spilling that time traveler's tea on ourselves may have hurt, but it was worth it to see the petty fight unfolding in front of us.

"I can't believe I used to be like that." Lloyd whispers in my ear, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.

"Neither can I... I can't even remember this..." I say, ignoring the fluttering in my stomach I've gotten from being so close to him. I turn to face my Green Bean, his white gold hair glistening in the summer sun. We're so close, I can see a light spatter of freckles on his nose and on the higher part of his cheeks, and the flecks of gold in his startling emeralds. I have to rip myself from his gaze, and turn back to the scene in front of me.

"Lloyd, what am I going to do with you?" Past me asks young Lloyd, who is still staring shamefully at the deck, his oversized ninja suit hanging off of him. Even as a kid, he was a cutie. A troublemaker, but still a cutie.

"I-I'm sorry..." Young Lloyd says, looking at past me. Past me sighs again, but now has a smile on his face. He ruffles the younger blonde's hair.

"It's okay, Lloyd. You should stop trying to grow up so fast. Treasure your childhood." Past me says. Young Lloyd nods, and walks below deck, leaving past me on the deck. "Yeah... don't grow up too fast..." Past me whispers, a smirk on his face.

"Kai... Do you want to leave?" Lloyd asks, suddenly. I face him again.

"No... why?" I ask. He looks... scared. I put my hand on his arm. "What's up?" He looks away.

"N-Nothing..." He says. I shrug. If he doesn't want to tell me... then he doesn't want to tell me. I turn my attention back to past me, who is now looking over to the sea, forearms resting on the wooden rail and something in his hand... I can't really tell what it is.

"What's wrong with me?" He says. A normal person wouldn't have been able to hear him from how far away Lloyd and I are, but we're trained to have acute hearing. What did I mean...

"Why did I have to be like this?" Past me asks, gripping whatever he is holding tighter. I look over at Lloyd, but he just looks even more upset. I put my hand on top of his, and he looks me in the eye.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"You'll see." He whispers. Vague. I turn back to past me, seeing the anger in my features, and throwing the object into the water, which turns out to be the old book.

Past me flops onto the deck, and leans his back against the railing of the bounty. The fresh sea breeze blows, whipping his hair around.

"I just wish... you were older..." Past me says. What does he mean... "Heh. Look at me, talking to myself... maybe I really am crazy." Past me laughs. Lloyd shifts next to me, his hand now gripping mine.

"Well, I may as well get it all out." Past me sighs. "You had to fall for someone eight years younger, and the same gender? Are you a child molester, Kai?" Oh god. "Why didn't I save the fang blade instead of him? Then I wouldn't be feeling this way..."

Lloyd is holding my hand hard now.

"But..." Past me grunts in frustration, banging his fist on the deck. "I couldn't resist you, could I? A kid... just like me." Past me says, sullenly.

I turn to my Lloyd, his cheeks wet with tears that he would probably never admit were there. But... why are they there?

I turn his face gently with my pointer finger, so that it's facing me. I brush my thumb lightly under his eye, erasing the tear tracks. He closes his lids, and leans deftly into my hand, which is cupping his pale cheek.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, softly. His eyes snap open, and he brings his head away.

"What's not wrong?" He whisper shouts at me. He points to the door, the one that leads below decks, and there he is, younger Lloyd looking shell-shocked as he listens to past-me's rant. The smile melts off my face. He knew... he knew all this time...

"You knew... how could you stand to be around me?" I ask him. The embarrassed anger disappears from his face, and he takes my hand in his.

"Kai, it scared me to think that someone as old as you, or like you, could be attracted to a messed up kid like me. When I was listening to you confess, I wasn't mad. Just confused. I thought that, if what I was doing was making you like me, then I had to do it more. That's why I kept acting immature, and putting myself in bad situations, trying to look tough for you." He takes a small breath.

"Lloyd... What I felt was... and still is, wrong. I should be straight, I should be hooking up with random fans, like the magazines say... but I can't. I can't bring myself to do it. Because when I look at all those girls..." I stare him directly in the eye, my past self's speech fading into white noise as I sit on the mast, with the boy who holds my heart in his palm. "All I see are people who think they love me because of my status or my power; and then I think of you, who could never love me as more than a brother." I can feel hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"Kai, I do love you, as more than a brother." He says to me, a small smile on his lips.

"W-what?" I ask in disbelief.

"You heard me." He says before leaning forward and pressing his warm lips to mine. My eyes flutter closed, and my arms embrace his shuddering body. He pulls his mouth from mine, and I rest my forehead on his.

His icy blonde locks tickle my face.

"I love you." I say, at full volume, forgetting where we are.

"Who's there?" Past me calls out, standing up, with a blush on his cheeks, and walking around.

"Good job." Lloyd says, trying desperately to keep his laughter from reaching my past self's ears.

"I-I know spinjitzu!" Past me calls out- not so confidently.

"Airjitzu?" I say to my Lloyd. He nods, before glancing back at the stairway, where his past self was standing just minutes ago, digesting new information. He smiles and faces me once again.

"Yeah. Let's go pick up some traveler's tea. It's about time we got home." He says, taking my hand and spinning up. We are soon flying away in a joint tornado through the bright sky, with past Kai yelling after us.

"This is love." I say to him as we land.

"This is love." He repeats back, and our lips join once again.


	7. Midnight

Midnight

Here's a request from BelloMyMinions. It's the first story in this collection that isn't greenflame XD. Welcome to the world of Pixane.

Here's a little fact about us robots: we don't have to sleep, but when we do, our dreams can seem like reality. Mostly good; desires, hopes, anything.

But here's another fact:

Our nightmares are what can tear our consciousness apart.

Zane~

I close my eyes, lying on a table, staring at my metal eyelids in the darkness of the shop. I've been here for days rebuilding P.I.X.A.L's body with Cyrus, and we finally finished today. Cyrus said that I could stay the night and watch over P.I.X.A.L as her consciousness downloads into the new hard drive.

We built her more or less the same as she was before- silvery hair, light eyes... but I had Cyrus take out the microphone in her ear... so she could be her own person.

It's been hard to adjust to not having her in my head, even though it's only been a few days. I can't wait to hear her voice again, calm and relaxed...

"AHH!" I scream echoes through the room, and I sit bolt upright, activating my night vision. My eyes lock onto P.I.X.A.L's writhing body, her now soft whimpers and screams filling the air.

I run over to her as fast as I can, and take her hand in mine, any previous concerns overshadows by what's right in front of me.

"P.I.X.A.L! Are you okay?" I ask frantically. I scan her, but nothing in her programming is wrong... she must be having a nightmare.

She's mumbling now, and I can make out most of what she's saying.

"Z-Zane! N-No it's not worth... I'm not worth..." She mumbles, her hand gripping mine hard.

"It's okay, I'm here." I whisper to her, stroking her hair softly as he begins to calm down. I smile.

Suddenly, her eyes snap open, and she sits upright quickly, almost hitting me in the process.

"Zane!" She yells, her eyes wide and panicked.

"Hey, I'm right here." I say, trying to soothe her. Her breathing slows, and her artificial heart rate returns to normal.

"Y-You're real?" She asks in a small voice.

"Yes, P.I.X, I am." I say. A small smile creeps onto her face. She quickly wraps her arms around my neck in a hug, which I return gladly. I sit on the table next to her, and she leans her head on my shoulder, her soft hair tickling my cheek.

"What was that dream about?" I ask her.

"Well..." She bites her lip. "You were about to give your life to save mine. I could not bear to let that happen..." She says. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, and squeeze the top of her arm.

"Of course I would sacrifice myself for you..." I say. She looks at me in shock.

"N-No! I cannot let that happen!" She pauses. "Now that we are split up, does that mean that I won't be vital to you anymore? Will I just be a burden?" She asks, tearing up a little.

"Of course not!" I take her chin in my hand, and turn her so she's facing me. "You will always be vital to me." I say, though there are still tears rolling delicately down her cheeks. She tries to look away.  
"You know what's nice about being separated?" I ask her, looking softly into her luminescent blue eyes.

"What?" She asks, alarmed. I smirk softly.

"I get to look at you." I say. She breaks into a smile, and then I can't help it; I kiss her.

I've never kissed anyone before; I've never needed to. But with P.I.X.A.L... It's like an urge I can't control.

And that's scary.

You would think that metal lips would be cold and hard, but it's just the opposite. They're coursing with softness and heat and passion. Her hands find the hair at the nape of my neck, and pull at it lightly. Her teeth nip at my bottom lip, asking anomalistically for entrance.

We're shifting positions; I don't know how it happens, but I end up on top of P.I.X.A.L; her back on the table and me putting my weight on my elbows and forearms, my lips attacking her soft neck. Who says robots can't be like humans?

I don't realize what I'm actually DOING until I hear P.I.X.A.L's soft moans beneath me. My hands have made their way to her hips, and the tips of my fingers are just inside the waistband of her pants.

I get off of her, blushing.

"I-I Apologise, P.I.X.A.L" I say. "I didn't know what I was doing..." I say, looking down.

"It is okay, Zane..." She says, walking up to me. I raise my head to see a blush on her cheeks as well. "I enjoyed it." I smile a little.

"So did I."


	8. That Day, he Saw in Color

(A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while since my last oneshot ((or ninjago story in general)) if you follow me, then you'll know that I've been posting a lot of Harry Potter recently, and to be honest, that trend will probably continue. This story is actually just a oneshot version of a Harry Potter multichap I'm planning. As of now, "Alone" is on a bit of a hiatus. It should be going again by Christmas break, though. OKAY I'LL SHUT UP NOW! Review the word 'butterbeer' if you actually read this A/N! (((also review more than that, too XD)))

* * *

Our world is a colorless place. Days brightened by a white sun, nights darkened by a black sky. The sun casts light on a grey background, only differentiated by sharp lines and slightly different shades. At least, that's how some saw it.

Differently from what would be believed, in our world, you're born and raised in black and only see color when you meet the one. The one you're meant to be with... the one you're meant to love.

But, if you don't find the one by your twenty first birthday, you are doomed to die without never knowing a world of color. (I've been told by friends who have already found their partners that your brain automatically knows what the color is called. I don't know why.)

Unfortunately, you can't just see a flash of color when you look at someone for the first time, (the color first starts to appear on the person you're meant for) you have to know them first.

And that's what I'm scared of. I, Lloyd Garmadon, am turning twenty one in two weeks, and I've yet to see even a flash of color.

I walk around hopefully, hoping to find a girl who catches my eye, but nothing. I see nothing. The closest I've ever come was swearing I saw a flash of dark brown in the hallway, but not knowing who it belonged to. I guess it was just in my head...

Once Cole found his partner, a pretty girl named Seliel, he told me what I looked like... color wise, I mean. He said I have bleach blonde hair, and emerald green eyes with flecks of gold in them. He told me I have pale skin and white teeth. I didn't know what to think of it at the time.

Anyway, I continue to walk through campus, winding through the artfully decorated (and probably very bright and colorful) campus of Ninjago University. I sigh in resentment of my other friends. It is just so unfair. Zane has Pix, Cole has Seliel, and Jay has Nya.

I grunt in frustration and kick a rock hard, looking down. I continue looking at my feet as I walk, my (apparently) blonde hair falling into my eyes. I lazily wipe the strands away.

I become so immersed in my thinking that I jump back when I run into someone. I look up to see who I've hit.

"I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" I exclaim, embarrassed. I look up into the person's face, and my eyes widen.

You know how I said that you don't see color right away when you look at someone? That must've been a lie.

The moment I looked at him, I saw a color for the first time, in his eyes. His red and gold eyes were the first color I'd ever seen, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

"I-it's okay... don't worry about it. I zone out all the time." He starts the sentence relatively nervously, but ends it on a confident note, with a small laugh. His eyes are so beautiful... I try to stop staring into them, but it's SO difficult.

"I'm Lloyd." I say, moving my laptop into my other hand and putting the original out for him to shake.

"Kai." He says, a bright smile on his face. "Are you in a hurry?" He questions after we release each other's hands. I can feel the tingle here his palm was.

"Nah. I just got out of class." I say.

"Well, Lloyd. Care to join me?" He says, gesturing under a nearby tree to where a blanket is set up on the grass, and a laptop sits next to an open bag of Doritos. "I got up to get a soda." He says, holding up the bottle of Coca Cola.

"Sure." I shrug, trying to look nonchalant, but I'm inwardly jumping up and down. Could my soul mate be.. a guy? THIS guy?

We stroll over to the blanket, making casual conversation. He's so easy to talk to!

"So... why did you decide to invite me into your chill sesh?" I ask as I lean back against the giant tree trunk, looking at Kai's laptop balanced on his long legs, displaying a video (in black and white to me, of course)

"Dunno. You kinda just..." He looks at me, inquisitively, with a knowing smile on his face. "intrigued me." I smile at him, and we return our attention to the YouTube video. His short-sleeved shirt is ridden up against my shirt sleeve, and his bare arm is against mine.

"So... uh..." He starts talking, and I turn to look at him. I can now see most of his color. His lightly toned skin, chocolatey brown spiked hair, and bright red t shirt stretched over his toned chest. Color seems to be appearing all around me, now. I can see the green of the grass, the brown of the brick path... the lime of my shirt and the blue of my jeans. "Have you... seen color yet?" He asks.

"Uhh... n-no..." I say. I can't tell him that he's made me see color for the first time... that may freak him out. "not before today." I whisper.

"Neither have I..." He turns to look at me closer. I can't stop myself saying it when he stares into my eyes.

"You have beautiful eyes." We both say at the same time. I smile.

"I thought that color didn't show when you first met someone..." I whisper. I hardly know Kai. At all. But it already feels like I've known him forever.

"Me too... but when you looked up into my eyes, the first color I saw was that brilliant emerald green." He says. I blush.

"Your eyes were the first thing I saw. When I looked up and saw them, I could hardly bring myself to look away." I tell him, the smile on my face only growing. He takes my hand in his.

"I've only known you for about a half an hour." Kai laughs. "But I already feel like we're meant for each other." He says.

"I know... does it usually go this fast?" I ask him.

"My parents said it usually takes months to start seeing color... it took seconds for us." He says. I smirk.

"Thank god I met you. My twenty first birthday is in two weeks." I say.

"My twenty first birthday is in two days." He says, one-upping me. I laugh and shoulder bump him.

"Okay you win." I say.


	9. The Internet doesnt take kindly to Ships

The internet doesn't take kindly to shipping

/request by breathlessly in ecstasy/

A/N/

OH MY GOSH THE SECOND I SAW YOUR REQUEST I HAD TO WRITE IT! I totally agree these OCs are ruining my life legit. I tried writing a story with and OC and I regretted it immediately XD. This is pretty much an expansion of my other story... yeah. I GOTCHU FAM! I randomly came up with this title, and I loved it so much. Even though it doesn't really work with the story, I found it so funny I had to use it. It was too good to waste XD! Maybe this note is a little too long.. Nah.

(Takes place in a universe where I actually finish "Alone")

/

Okay, let me just put it out there. The bounty is boring as hell when we don't have a mission.

So when Dareth came into the room requesting us to read that "fanfiction," I had no better idea than to just suck it up and read it with the rest of the team.

I followed his instructions and went to the website, and just scrolled through. Nothing really caught my eye though.

I looked up to see my team engrossed in what they were reading. Kai and Lloyd are blushing and looking at eachother, having what looks to be a pretty awkward conversation. I smile. They look pretty in love. But, you didn't hear that from me, of course.

I return my attention to my black-cased phone, and continue scrolling through the archive. I yawn... nothing here really has to do with me, much.

"Greenflame, Jaya... Pixane...I guess I'm not in any ships" I whisper to myself, smirking. I don't know why I find myself happy at that, I guess it just makes me content with being alone, even if someone has already caught my eye...

I glance over at Jay, who has a steady blush rising in his cheeks, and a dorky, nervous smile on his face as he reads.

I smile and press on, looking to see if my name pops up anywhere. After a bit more scrolling, and actually clicking on and reading some of one, I find it. The dreaded story with a fitting description. "Alone"

 _"He's been here all his life. Wandering the city, trying not to cause mass destruction. He doesn't know if anyone else out there is like him, but he doesn't want to take any chances. Uncontrollable powers, no family, no one. He is truly alone. That is, until he saves the life of a certain blue eyed redhead... (Bruiseshipping. AU. No hate.) Updated every 2 weeks"_

Bruiseshipping... I haven't seen that one before. I cautiously click on the story and start reading it. After the first chapter, it's pretty clear who the ship is.

"JAY" I yell across the room while a blush starts coming onto my cheeks.

"What?" He asks, scarcely looking up from what he's reading.

"I found this thing called Bruiseshipping..." I say. The words hardly leave my mouth before Kai and Lloyd start laughing hysterically, obviously at our expense.

"What's so funny?" Jay asks, with a confused, yet defensive manner.

"Oh, you'll see!" Lloyd says, ominously. I shoot him a dirty look, but I don't think he sees it as he's in the midst of falling *cough* not so *cough* gracefully into Kai's red-clad lap. They continue their laughter though. Lloyd makes no move to get off of Kai's lap, and Kai doesn't seem to want him to get up. Something obvious happened between them while reading the story...

I steal a glance at Jay, who is smiling at our friend's happiness. I set my resolve, rise, and walk over to where he's sitting, and kneel next to the chair, phone in hand.

"Okay, I don't know what this is, but whatever it is, I feel like we should probably face it together." I explain to him. He nods, his reddish bangs falling into his face. He unconsciously pushes them away. His blue eyes crackle with electricity as he takes my phone and holds it in front of him, leaving me to lean over his shoulder to read, much as Lloyd did to Kai.

The story starts off in my character's point of view, as an orphaned homeless boy (wow, great concept for a story) where I save Jay's life, and start running into him coincidentally. The more I read, especially of my character's point of view, the more I see how close the character is to myself. Scared of my power and hurting others, loving art... loving Jay.

Jay has a blush on his cheeks when we finish the last uploaded chapter, and we just stay silent for a moment.

"So..." He says, his voice cracking a little bit. "I guess we know what Bruiseshipping is, now." He says, meekly. I laugh sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess so." I say to him. His blue eyes meet my emerald ones, and we start laughing. Without a word, he just stands up, and presses his lips to mine. I gasp in surprise, and he pulls back. I'm vaguely aware of my other friends cheering behind me.

"I-I didn't think..." I stutter. Jay is smiling brightly, with a rosy blush dusted over his pale and freckled face.

"Well, now you know." He cuts me off, and kisses me again, with an innocent light that I love to feel. There is nothing erotic or lust filled about it. It's just a kiss of love and respect. And I return it as well as I can.

"Well it's about time." Kai smirks with Lloyd resting comfortably in his arms.

"Same goes for you." I say to them. They both blush sheepishly.

"I guess we're all taken now." Zane pipes up. We all laugh breathily.

"Fanfiction really does bring us together." Jay laughs, intertwined in my arms. I hug him tighter.

"Yeah, it does."


End file.
